


Thoughts

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Gallavich week. Having babies or thoughts of having babies. What will they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

I love watching Mickey sleep. There is something so innocent about his face when he is deep in slumber. The scowling is gone, the lines on his forehead are smoothed out and he is just relaxed. His black hair flopped across one eye, his mouth open slightly. He literally takes my breath away. I just love this man so much. After everything we have gone through we just come out stronger and better than ever and I am so proud that he is mine. 

Mickey Milkovich … my love. 

I trail my fingers along his bare back and smile as his eyes begin to flutter. He shifts towards me a bit and graces me with a blinding smile as his blue eyes meet mine. 

“What is it that makes you always rob me of sleep Gallagher?” he asks me sleepily not even a hint of his usual sarcasm in his voice. 

“Can’t talk to you when you’re sleeping,” I tell him kissing him gently on the cheek. He smiles that dazzling smile again and pulls me against him.

“Oh you want to fucking talk?” he laughs and pulls my hair affectionately. 

I swat his hand away and bite his chest as I roll over and look into his eyes. 

“Have you thought about giving Yevy a sibling?” I ask watching his face. 

“Yes and no,” he answers running his hand along my face. 

“I do. I think about having a red head or a black haired child running around our house. Your smile on his face with my green eyes. I think about it a lot,” I confess leaning into his touch. 

Mickey raises an eyebrow and closes his eyes, his hand still rubbing absently on my face. 

“You want a child?”

He asks me, his question hanging in the arm as he opens his eyes. 

“I do.”  
He nods his head at me and pulls me into a hug. 

“Ok firecrotch.” 

What Mickey doesn’t tell me is that he has been thinking about it for awhile. That these weekend visits with Yevy just weren’t enough and he wanted something that was just ours. He even went as far as to talk to Svetlana about surrogating for us. That way our kids would have the same mom. He also did a little research about eggs and sperm and the probability of the baby being just like him or like me. That no one had to have sex with Svetlana, we could all just go to a clinic. He also didn’t tell me that he wanted two children, hopefully a set of fraternal twins who would look exactly like the both of us.

He was also thinking of names. Something familiar and special to us both and also deciding how we would out the last names. Thoughts of marriage and all that til death do us part thing were floating around in his head while I laid there clueless.

If I had known any of this right at that moment I would have melted in his arms. Instead I bask in the feeling of love that surrounds me and the idea of us having a child of our own.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late and I apologize whole-heartedly. I have been incrediblely sick and today is the first day I actually feel a little bit better. It's short and sweet but I hope you all like it. Love? Hate? Tell me more!


End file.
